Hear me
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: DeiSaso. AU. "¿Te crees tan perfecto, h'm? Quizá necesites mirar a tu alrededor y escuchar..."


**"Hear me"**

_¿Quién necesita escuchar un te amo?_

_---_

Me llamo Deidara, tengo 19 años, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son azules. Vivo en Nueva York, aunque originalmente soy de Chicago. Estudio la universidad y tengo un novio.

Sasori tiene el cabello rojo, algo revuelto. Su tez es nívea y cremosa. Es un poco más bajo que yo pero es dos grados más avanzado. Es un chico inteligente, guapo y cerrado. Sobresale en casi todo lo que se propone sin importar lo terriblemente criticado que es. Es perfecto y lo amo con locura.

¿Qué si qué tiene esto de especial? ¿Dices que es otra historia estúpida de amor _feliz_ y _perfecto_? Bueno, ¿Y si te dijera que Sasori es sordo?

Así es. Él no escucha. Puedes criticarlo todo lo que quieras, júzgalo, habla a sus espaldas. Al fin y al cabo él nunca se enterará. Puedes pensar que es una desdicha, puedes decir "_pobre chico_" "_defectuoso_" o "_incapacitado_" incluso puedes observarlo insistentemente con una inmensa lastima cada vez que lo veas. Pero ¿sabes…? Yo creo que es una virtud.

Ambos estudiamos arte. Algún día seremos reconocidos artistas. Podría apostar un ojo de mi cara a que Sasori lo será más. Yo puedo escuchar, puedo escucharte despotricar mi arte, diciéndome que son tonterías, que el arte no reside en lo efímero, que soy un imbécil. Y verme caer en el perder-ganar, verme destruido, derrotado o abatido por tus criticas. Pero no puedes hacer lo mismo con Sasori, él simplemente seguirá con su arte —con su maldito arte— no te escuchará y no caerá. Porque no puede escucharte. Al menos no del todo.

_Danna. ¿Quién es la persona a quién más has admirado? -_

_Beethoven -_

Un verdadero artista no necesita escuchar a nadie. No necesita la opinión de nadie, mucho menos de personas hipócritas que jamás han hecho o intentado comprender lo qué es el arte.

El arte no está en un cuadro, no está en una pintura, un libro o una melodía. No reside en una imagen o en una escultura. El arte se encuentra en el interior del artista. Nosotros simplemente tratamos de plasmar ese sentimiento en alguna obra a la que llamamos orgullosos "_nuestro arte_" "_nuestra creación_". Pero lo hacemos para admirarla, lo hacemos para nosotros, para mostrarnos y recordarnos lo que somos, que otros lo admiren ya es consecuente.

Sasori piensa que el arte debe compartirse con todos. Yo pienso que no. Él desea que todas las generaciones puedan apreciar su arte. Yo sólo quiero que él aprecie mi arte…

Sasori pinta, Sasori escribe, Sasori crea, Sasori construye, Sasori es creativo.

Pero sobretodo Sasori ama la música. Jamás ha escuchado más melodía de la que le cantaba su madre en su infancia, antes de su perdida auditiva. Pero no decepcionado por ello, se esforzó de sobremanera en este ámbito, compone hermosas melodías, no es de sorpresa que su artista favorito siempre fuera Beethoven, él cree tener una conexión con él. Yo creo que no. Sasori es mejor.

Es felicitado por los maestros y elogiado por los estudiantes. Ellos aman verlo tocar —tiene especial don en el piano—. Siempre es llamado para las exposiciones de la escuela. Al terminar alguna presentación hace tres reverencias, entonces todos se levantas y entre conmoción y deleite aplauden —Muchos ignorantes de su imposibilidad— Nunca puede escuchar los aplausos, no escucha lo que compone, pero creo que no lo necesita.

Sasori me dijo que la música suena en su interior y él sólo trata de exteriorizarla bajo sus manos. Yo creo que nunca podrá hacerlo a la perfección, su melodía interna debe ser simplemente exquisita.

Sasori siempre está escondido bajo una mascara de frialdad y elegancia. Sumido en su propia perfección no puede escuchar lo podrido que está el mundo… y así es mejor. Esa delicada criatura no puede corromperse con el repugnante ruido de la realidad. No, Sasori está mejor en su burbuja silenciosa. Esa maldita burbuja impenetrable, inquebrantable, inmutable que no deja entrar ningún sonido, que lo protege, que lo mantiene ignorante de lo que las personas consideradas _perfectas_ escuchan.

Sasori es más perfecto que cualquiera de esas personas. Yo no creo que tenga un defecto, yo creo que es un don.

Pero sobre todo lo más importante es que Sasori sólo me escucha a mí.

Sasori me ama a mí.

* * *

Martes 8 a.m.

Maldita escuela y su maldito horario matinal. ¿Las mañanas siempre tienen que ser tan difíciles? H'm. Veamos… ¿Qué me toca hoy…? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Matemáticas! ¡Malditos martes! Encima el viejo ese se trae algo contra mí. No es mi culpa que las ecuaciones sean un extraño e indescifrable idioma fundado por extraterrestres. Seguramente él es un extraterrestre. No sé para que tengo que ver esa materia si no estará relacionada (¡Gracias a Dios!) con mi carrera artística. Algún día ese viejo me verá en la cumbre del éxito y yo me reiré en su cara. Casi me puedo ver ya de esa manera. Ha ha ha.

¡Maldición! ¡Mira nada más qué hora! ¡Por quedarme deliberando sobre mi venganza ya se me ha hecho tarde! Sé lo que me diría Sasori en este momento - _Mocoso retrasado ¿Qué tanto sueñas despierto? Sal y cúmplelos_ – Maldito Sasori y su estúpida faceta de sabiduría. Sólo sabe sermonearme. Cree saberlo todo. Es algo que odio de él y al mismo tiempo amo.

Bien, sólo debo colgarme la mochila y salir corriendo, si tengo suerte llegaré a tiempo.

-

-

-

-

¡Ah, que suerte! ¡He llegado a tiempo! ¡Parece ser que hoy no se le hizo al conserje dejarme barriendo!

¡Oh, pero parece que sí se le hizo a alguien el darme un sermón! Sasori me está esperando en el portón. ¿Qué diablos se cree que es? ¿El portero? ¿O mi niñera? H'm, será mejor saludarle…

_¡Danna!_ – Siempre tengo que hablar alto para él.

_Deidara, buenos días_ – Me saluda sonriente. Tiene una voz delicada, hermosa. Ojalá él pudiera escucharse.

A penas llego junto a él, se acopla a mi andar y pausadamente nos dirigimos a nuestro salón.

_Qué raro. No me has sermoneado por hacerte esperar –_

_¿Mmm? –_

Por supuesto. Otra vez creí que podía hablarle normalmente.

_¡El señor paciencia no me ha dicho nada por llegar tarde! ¡Impostor! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Sasori? –_ Sonrío autosuficiente. Lo bueno de Sasori, es que puedes pensar dos veces lo que le vas a decir. Me mira seriamente, creo que he logrado una reacción en él, aunque no sé exactamente cuál. Diablos, ¿Por qué es difícil predecirle?

_Nada cambiaría si te doy una reprimenda, sé que no harías caso de todos modos. Además, no quiero cambiar nada de ti, si lo hago, perderías tu personalidad. ¿No, Deidara? -_

_Pues tú estás perdiendo la tuya al no reprocharme. –_ Hablo bastante cerca de su cara, rozando nuestras mejillas íntimamente, para que él pueda escuchar. No responde. Sólo continua andando, veo en sus ojos un atisbo de decepción. Algo lo aqueja, no sé que es.

-

-

-

-

¡El manicomio! ¡El cuarto de torturas! ¡La habitación de la demencia! Cariñosos nombres para designar el salón de clases ¿Tienen uno mejor? ¡Son bienvenidos!

Mi pupitre es el de la esquina próxima a la ventana. Roto, la pintura desgastada, se tambalea un poco. La paleta está que pronto se cae, llena de blasfemias hacia los maestros y dice _'Sasori y Deidara'_ entre borrones. Mi acogedor pupitre.

El salón de Sasori está a dos del mío. Se sienta al frente. No sólo por su discapacidad, ¡Diablos! No me gusta llamarlo así, sino también porque es uno de los mejores de la clase ¡Mi pequeño _nerd_! Ha, ha, ha.

No puedo estar siempre con él. Pero siempre puedo saltarme algunas clases para darme el placer de observarlo (Cosa que a él no le agrada ¿Pero qué me importa a mí?). Siempre ha sido lo que me ha gustado hacer. Observarlo hasta el cansancio ¡Observarlo enfermizamente! verlo tomar nota de cada cosa que es anotada en el pizarrón, verlo responder perfectamente las preguntas del profe, verlo pidiendo al profe repetir lo que dijo, ¡un poco más alto por favor! verlo estudiando con esmero, verlo entregar primero el examen (¡Verdadera lastima no tenerlo cerca! Mis calificaciones se elevarían misteriosamente si así fuera) Pero en fin, quién soy yo para merecer una criatura tan hermosa y astuta.

Supongo que a pesar de seguir leyendo no has parado de preguntarte cómo es que Sasori y yo podemos comunicarnos. Bueno quizá te relaje saber que no está del todo sordo. ¿Te tranquiliza un poco eso? ¡No relajes tu semblante! Aun así para él escuchar es casi imposible. ¡Le frustra! No lo demuestra, pero me lo ha dicho. _"No escucho palabras, sólo tu voz susurrarme. Escucho el tono de tú voz, más no lo que dices." _Ha, ha, ha.

Sé lo que piensan _"¡No me jodas Deidara! Acabo de leer que te ha escuchado cada palabra de lo que has dicho." _Bueno quizá te sorprenda saber que no ha sido así. Es algo más complicado. No sé exactamente cómo es que Sasori y yo podemos comunicarnos. Mira gestos, evalúa tu expresión, observa cuidadosamente tus labios, escucha el tono y sonido de tu voz, entonces deduce lo que quieres decirle. Pero creo que él intuye lo que yo quiero decirle antes de que yo haya dicho nada. Es cómo si él y yo compartiéramos algo especial. ¡Magia! ¡Telepatía! ¡Premonición! ¡Conexión!... _amor_.

-

_-¡Oye sordo! ¡Deja de sermonearme como si supieras de qué hablas! ¡Ni siquiera puedes escucharme!_

_-¿Cómo sabes que no puedo hacerlo? Deidara…-_

_-¿Cómo es que tú…? ¡Me has escuchado!-_

_-Digamos que tú voz es un poco más alta que la de los demás, incluso cuando susurras. ¡Eres tan claro!-_

-

Sí, quizá esa no haya sido la manera más sutil de conocernos. Pero desde entonces soy la única persona a la que Sasori escucha con _claridad_, o mínimo que puede entender con facilidad. ¿Realmente seré tan obvio que no necesito palabras para que él sepa lo que estoy pensando?

_Puedo reconocer tú voz con los ojos cerrados. Incluso en la lejanía, sé que eres tú. Sé como estás, sé lo que piensas, sé lo que sientes… con sólo escucharte._

Irónico ¿no? Quizá…

-

-

-

-

Las clases son una molesta perdida de tiempo. ¡Que aburrido! Muero porque terminen y poder estar con Sasori.

Bueno, al menos estar cerca de la ventana tiene sus ventajas. Sirve de algo la distracción, h'm. Pero no hay mejor distracción que ver a Sasori. Mirarlo sentado allí, permíteme describir su vestimenta para que comprendas mi infundada desesperación, hoy se ha vestido con unos jeans azulados ceñidos a su cintura y una elegante camisa de seda color albo de botones dorados, lleva los dos primeros desabrochados, casi puedo imaginarme desabotonando el resto y acariciando con suma desesperación su pecho desnudo, saboreando el tostado bronceado de su piel con mi lujuriosa lengua… es justo lo que planeo hacer a penas el martirio escolar termine. Iremos a mi departamento o al de él, donde sea que estemos solos y pueda oírlo gritar mi nombre debajo de mí. Mmm… que exquisito pensamiento.

Dejaré a mi corrompida imaginación figurarse qué es lo que le haré hoy a Sasori.

-

-

-

-

¡Por fin el fin de las clases! ¡La ansiada libertad! ¡El fin del pandemónium! Oh, esa es nueva. Tengo que anotarla y usarla más seguido.

Ahora hay tiempo para Sasori y para mí. Nuestro tiempo, nuestro momento.

Que tranquilidad, que calma, que sosiego, paz, silencio. Este es el lugar favorito de Sasori. ¡Oh, dejen que se los describa!

El oasis en el desierto. Un pequeño paraje natural dentro de la artificialidad de la ciudad. ¿Un pequeño parquecito? ¡Mejor que eso! Es una pequeña porción de tierra y pasto verde que ha crecido por si solo. Quizá un terreno abandonado. ¡Que importa! Hay algo de basura a sus esquinas, causa de la gente que pasa. ¡Desordenados! ¿Por qué no buscan un basurero? Bueno, he de admitir que yo no soy un santo tampoco.

Hay un frondoso árbol, de hojas verdes; ni abundantes ni escasas, que proyecta una acogedora sobra donde solemos sentarnos y poder apreciar el agonizante crepúsculo. Todas las tardes hemos de venir aquí. ¿La razón? No sé por qué. Hábito, costumbre, rutina… _un escape a nuestra realidad._

Dirás _"¿Qué es lo grandioso Deidara? Es sólo un terreno vacio sin nada especial". _Cierto, para ustedes. Pero para mí es el lugar más perfecto del mundo, mi lugar de escape, mi _jardín secreto._

Lo veas por donde lo veas, no creo que logres encontrar algún significado especial para ese pedazo de mundo. O quizá sí y sólo estoy siendo soberbio al creer que sólo existe significado para mí. ¿Qué sé yo? Tú no eres yo, y yo no soy tú (¡Afortunadamente!)

Sasori hoy ha estado mucho más extraño de lo usual, en todo el día no ha usado su odiosa psicología inversa para contradecir mis estúpidos comentarios, sí, porque para él todo lo que yo digo son sandeces que sin embargo escucha con mucha atención. Ahora mis suposiciones se confirman. Algo lo aqueja. He aprendido a escuchar el silencio de Sasori, algo que ustedes jamás podrán comprender, porque no se toman la molestia de siquiera mirar a esas personas que son diferentes a nosotros. Acéptenlo, a veces resultan ser mejores que ustedes.

_Escúpelo, ¿Qué ha sucedido?_ – Hablar alto no es algo que haya desarrollado especialmente para Sasori. Es algo que ya era usual en mí.

Me ha escuchado, lo sé. A pesar de que no me ha respondido ni mucho menos apartado su exquisita vista del crepúsculo. Pero lo ha oído con claridad. No sé explicar la razón de cómo sé cuándo me ha escuchado y cuándo no. Sólo sé que lo ha hecho. De alguna forma…

Espera, espera…

Déjame observarte, mi amado Sasori, objeto de mis más perturbados pensamientos y sueños. Déjame verte, amo verte. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo… exquisito. No encuentro un punto especial qué ver con detenimiento, todo en ti llama mi atención. ¡Todo es sumamente perfecto y al mismo tiempo no lo es!

Espera, observa, escruta…

_El trabajo en la oficina...-_

Ahí va.

¿El trabajo en la oficina? ¡Ah! El trabajo que Sasori se había empeñado en obtener, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Ese maldito empleo que me mantuvo de aquí allá. Acompañándolo para la solicitud de documentos, su currículum y cartas de recomendación, por cierto, excelentes cartas de recomendación. Ese empleo que me privo del cuerpo de Sasori por una semana, ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado como para poder darnos un tiempo de intimidad.

Por supuesto, ayer había sido la entrevista profesional. Por eso estaba totalmente frustrado, ayer no le había podido dar una divertida revolcada en la cama (o donde sea que cayera) a Sasori. Sí, que jodido desperdicio, hoy me las cobraré todas Sasori.

_¡Vaya, ya era hora! Hasta que se han dado cuenta que te necesitan. No pudieron haber escogido mejor empleado_.- Pero lamento decirles que no podrás ir a trabajar o sentarte en varios días debido a mi venganza.

Mi sonrisa arrogante es lo último en lo que pudiera reparar Sasori, siempre adorna mi rostro. Si me conoces seguramente la has visto. Arrogancia pura.

Entonces negó.

_No me lo dieron. -_

Está bien… esas eran las ultimas palabras que pensaba escuchar.

_¿Qué dices? ¡¿Cómo ha podido suceder?! ¡Jamás encontrarán a nadie que cumpla tantas expectativas! ¡Jamás encontrarán a alguien más preparado que tú! Yo reconocería tu eficiencia con los ojos_ _cerrados -_ ¡Me estás diciendo que todo ese estrés ajeno que me invadió fue para nada! ¿Pero qué se cree esa gente que es?

Por supuesto, ¿Qué otra reacción podías esperar de mí?

_El problema es, Deidara, que no están ciegos, simplemente se dieron cuenta que 'no necesitan a un sordo' -_ ¿Por qué en estas situaciones soy yo quién pierde los estribos, y tú, el verdaderamente interesado te mantienes irrefutablemente tranquilo? ¡Te han hecho aun lado maldición! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¿Por qué eres tan noble Sasori? ¡Pon el día y podemos hacer explotar esa maldita oficina! Lo haría todo por ti…

_¡Eso es una injusticia! No es justo que te hagan a un lado sólo por…_ - ¡He dicho que no me gusta llamarlo así maldita sea!

_Nunca he deseado más de lo que tengo. Realmente no importa, este tipo de cosas nunca me han hecho ceder.-_ Me mira. Mentiroso. Su mirada dice otra cosa.- _Pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta frustrado…_

Sasori es tan humano.

Esas son las cosas que Sasori jamás se atrevería a contar a nadie más. Preferiría guardarlo como todo lo que había ocultado antes de conocerme.

'_Marioneta hueca que aloja sentimientos ahondando el vacio dentro de ti.'_

¿Qué puedo hacer? Deseo golpearlos, deseo defenderlo, deseo protegerlo, deseo ser su ángel, deseo ser su guardián, deseo ser Dios…

Pero no lo soy, sólo soy Deidara; un arrogante y estúpido chico que anhela serlo todo para su Sasori, para protegerlo del maldito mundo artificial y ruidoso que existe en la realidad.

Pero la realidad es más fuerte.

Golpea con fuerza.

Tarde o temprano.

Reclamará presencia.

'_Escucha, la realidad te llama.'  
_

_Déjame detener mi camino un momento Deidara. __Déjame abandonarlo, rendirme… y luego retomarlo con más fuerza_.- Me dice mientras se acerca y acurruca en mi pecho. Yo me apoyo en el árbol para poder recibirlo. Ven, escucha mi enamorado corazón, escucha tu nombre en cada uno de sus latidos.

Sasori parece fuerte, Sasori parece inquebrantable, indeleble, inmutable… pero es tan frágil…

Abrazo su rostro en mi pecho, mi pequeño niño. Duerme, cierra tus ojos. Oculta la desilusión que se refleja en ellos. Vuelve a soñar, vuelve a creer y entonces '_sal y cúmplelos'_.

'_If they hurt you…  
__They hurt me too'_

Me gustaría que todos ellos supieran cómo se siente. Ojalá no pudiéramos escuchar. Pero de todas formas nosotros ya estamos _sordos_.

'_¿Por qué será que tenemos dos oídos y una boca? ¿Será para que escuchemos más y hablemos menos?'_

_  
Sasori, sabes que si yo pudiera darte…_

_Tú las necesitas más, necio. Eres tan sordo como yo_.- Me sonríe, otra vez lo está haciendo ¡Maldita psicología inversa!

Se acerca para besarme ¡Ya era hora! Hace tanto que ansiaba tocarlo. El tacto de piel contra piel, el calor… su cuerpo contra el mío.

Un simple roce… pero ese roce sabe a gloria. Los labios de Sasori son tan suaves, tersos, deliciosos… Su sabor inunda mi boca, yo invado la suya. Deleitándome con el sabor, recorro con mi experta lengua su boca, siento la suya dentro de la mía, de la misma manera, pero sin esa extrema lujuria que me rebosa a mí. Gime y ese dócil sonido muere en mi garganta, su respiración se acelera, sus mejillas arden, jadea… Esto sólo es parte de lo que tengo para esta noche…

Se separa lentamente de mí, un hilillo de saliva recorre nuestras bocas. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos; arden, queman, escosen… Ah… Que deleite. Sus ojos resplandecen en deseo, los míos en lujuria.

_Vamos, ya obscurece. Además debo recompensarte por el tiempo perdido.-_ Sonríe irónico mientras se levantan, metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillos y esperando por mí.

También me levanto deseoso de llegar pronto a su departamento. Comienza a caminar sin sopesar una pausa para mí. Yo le sigo y rápidamente llego a su costado.

Ahora Sasori parece más confortado. ¿Cómo puede afrontar este tipo de cosas y no reparar, por mucho, en ellas? Nosotros los _perfectos_ caemos tan rápido como empiezan las criticas y encontramos truncado nuestro camino. Nos atacamos los unos a los otros. Sasori no necesita caer en ese estúpido comportamiento infantil. Sasori es simplemente interesante…

_A veces, no sé cómo es que lo haces. La gente necesitaría ser como tú para lograr lo que se propone y a veces me pregunto si tú no quisieras ser como ellos y llevar una vida decadente y ruidosa como la nuestra.- _

Pero entonces su respuesta no me dejo más dudas. La confianza e ironía de su tono de voz me dio a entender que él no se imaginaba su vida si no fuera de esa manera…

_Deidara… ¿Cómo se siente escuchar?.-_


End file.
